UNDIEING LOVE
by Loversflame
Summary: coles love is literaly unding especially after killing him for what seemed like the final time and somhow he still comes back, pheobe wont admit it but deep down at the bottom of her heart she is happy that he is still alive coleXPheobe
1. At Last

**(ONESHOT)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of the characters **

**Summery: Cole just never seems to die, even though Paige killed him he just can't stay dead, but this time things are REALLY different and he is a demon but a GOOD demon, phoebe then falls BACK in love with him………**

**Ps. Piper is with Leo in Hawaii for the weekend cause its there anniversary so they are not to be bothered, so basically she is not in most of this story **

**AT LAST**

She had not left her room in days, even though she always told him that she hated him deep, deep, deep down she loved him more than life its self. All night she could not get him out of her head it seemed like he was haunting her dreams. She would never admit it in words but all she wanted was to be with was Cole. Some times, she even felt like he was still there, in her room talking to her and just trying to love her. Time after time, she told herself _he's dead and there is nothing I can do about it, he's never coming back and I just have to remember that._

She was almost about to fall asleep for the first time in 3 days since the real death of Cole when…..

DEMON! Yelled Paige from down stairs.

She ran down stairs as fast as her tired body could only to find the thing she wanted most but feared, the nightmare Paige called Cole.

Phoebe froze in her tracks, and then began hitting her self, trying to get her self to wake up. After several attempts, she realized it was real and Paige would have every intension of killing him again.

"Cole?" she said in shock, "You're alive, but h…." before she could finish her sentence Paige's anger had gotten the best of her and instead of throwing the table at Cole she ended up throwing it at phoebe. Cole seeing this happen quickly shimmered over to her and blocked the hit w/his body.

Paige still filled with anger, started throwing more stuff at Cole, not seeming to realize that phoebe would be in harms way if she did this.

"Paige stop!" she yelled but it was too late one of the objects went by to fast and Cole was not able to stop it and it hit phoebe full force in the stomach and rendering her unconscious.

"Damn it" Cole yelled and to prevent more harm to her he quickly shimmered her out of the house and to the mausoleum for safety.

Finally Paige realized that in her anger she hurt her sister, and now she was alone and defenseless with the never dieing Cole.

**14 HOURS LATER**

"Cole?" she had finally woken up but soon realized she had a large and very painful bruise on her stomach.

"Phoebe, are you alright?"

"Yea I will be when you tell me 1 what you are doing here NOT dead, and 2 why did you protect me like that?"

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but this is all a dream and your injury is just a figment of your imagination."

"What! So I'm just Dreaming, well you no for a dream this is pretty real Cole, so what, are you invading my dreams now! She yelled she was about to begin yelling more when he came and covered her mouth, and said

"Whoa, Whoa calm down Phoebe your not dreaming I was just playing around with ya I didn't actually think you would believe me."

"Oh, so are you going to tell me why you're alive or not, and why you saved me the way you did?"

"Yes" he said calmly

"Well?" she said impatiently.

* * *

To be contunued 


	2. WHY ME?

Yea, ye I know this was supposed to be a one shot but uh yea I changed my mind so yea here's chapter 2

Chapter 2

WHY ME?

"Well?" she said beginning to loss her patience.

"Because I still love you!" His word seemed so meaning less to her, in the beginning it was romantic but as she grew to hate him and he said it he just ended up sounding like a broken tape recorder.

"Ok, we'll talk about that later but for now tell me what the heck you are doing here and not in some demonic after life."

"Phoebe, you and I were not only bond by a documented matrimonial document but when you married me you and I were wedded in dark manner a magical manner and as such we are eternally bound, so you're documented divorced technically did nothing."

"Are you saying I'm still married to you?"

"Ummm, yes" he said questionably.

"Oh gosh, but what's that got to do with you're sudden resurrection"

"Phoebe, because we are still bound I am always part of you so I can hear and feel your deepest desires, so when you secretly were wanting me back by your side, your magic plus the power of the magical marriage brought me back, back to you."

She then broke down into tears and began screaming. "Why Me?" "Why Me?"

"Phoebe I don't understand if you love me so much why don't you want me?"

"Because, Cole every time I loved you or gave us another shot I ended up in so much pain."

"Don't you think I felt pain to?"

"No, no Cole, because you caused my pain and nobody goes around causing pain to people when its going to hurt them back!"

"Phoebe, please I Lov…." But he was interrupted by a sudden smack on his face.

"Don't even say it; if you truly loved me you wouldn't have hurt me so much."

"Phoebe I didn't mean to hurt you it just happened"

"Ok so lets say we do give this another chance, one how do we deal with my sisters and two what happens if you suddenly feel like the side of goods isn't your thing any more, hmm"

"Ok, one I never will go back to the side of evil because I love you to much to do that to you again, and two if you and I truly love each other your sisters will let us be."

"I want to believe you but honestly how can I"

"What if I show you what I can do"

"What do you mean"

"Phoebe because we are bound I was able to pick up a new power, a good power."

"Fine show me"

"Alright but you need to know I can only use it once every year"

"why"

"because, uh well damn it phoebe you just need to trust me when I say its that powerful, ok"

"ok"

Suddenly Cole's hand were filled with a energy orb of red and silvery white sparks. Then he shot the ball into the air and a big flash of light shot through the air.

Phoebe nearly fainted when she saw what happened next, but luckily, Cole's arm stretched out to catch before she fell.

Phoebe couldn't believe what she saw right in front of her was the one thing she wanted more than anything. After seeing that she knew Cole had to have a great amount of good within him because only a great amount of good magic could do what he just did.

She then broke into tears as the fog finally cleared. She then ran forward and grabbed the person before her in her arms. Then she broke into a crying fit.

"Prue! Oh my god Prue your alive oh my gosh oh my gosh" she managed to say between sobs.

"I know phoebe I missed you too." She said to her sister

"Is it really you are you really alive?"

"yea it me."

Phoebe stayed hugging Prue for 15 more minuets and Cole just stood there and smiled.

Soon Prue let phoebe go and she walked toward Cole rapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for kiss. She missed him so much and now she had him and her sister back to boot.

Phoebe finally broke the kiss and turned to Prue. "Prue, I have so much to tell you"

"You don't have to tell me anything, I have been watching you and piper ever since my death."

"What about Paige?"

"Yea, her to and I'm anxious to truly met her, so lets go, all of us"

* * *

yea chapter 2 is finito so please reviwe and tell me what yall think please, oh and im open to ideas so give me and idea and ill be sure to consider it and if its truly good ill put it in and of course give you the credit and an honerable mention

well gtg for now

love LOVERFLAME(R&R)


End file.
